


Prince of the World

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: The Archangel and the Antichrist [4]
Category: Good Omens, Supernatural
Genre: Adam Young is a BAMF, Crossover, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Fix-It, Good Omens/Supernatural, Kali is awesome (and also a BAMF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Young had the best timing ever, and a knack of walking in just when you thought you were completely screwed.</p><p><i>So, things could be worse, considering, but all the same, Gabriel thought that it would have been nice if things were just a little better.<br/>Sure, the sword Kali was holding was actually a fake made from a can of soda, but on the other hand she was sitting on his lap preparing to run him through with said sword, so… not exactly a great situation.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of the World

**Prince of the World**

   
So, things could be worse, considering, but all the same, Gabriel thought that it would have been nice if things were just a little better.  
   
Sure, the sword Kali was holding was actually a fake made from a can of soda, but on the other hand she was sitting on his lap preparing to run him through with said sword, so… not exactly a great situation. The fact that she had a blood-based hold over his vessel (and the Winchesters, to make this whole thing _even better)_ just took the cake.  
   
“I’m not a spy,” Gabriel protested, trying to get through to her, even though he knew it was pretty hopeless. Kali had that look she always got when she was about to fuck your shit up. “I’m a runaway. _I’m trying to save you._ I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you, you can’t beat him. I’ve skipped ahead, seen how this story ends –”  
   
“ _Your story_ ,” Kali began in a shaking voice, and yeah, they were fucked. “Not ours. _Westerners, I swear_. The sheer _arrogance_. You think you’re the only ones on earth?”  
   
Gabriel had heard this speech before. Hearing it again made him want to scream in frustration.  
   
For a start, sure, the whole Judeo-Christian thing had only been around a few thousand years, but the angels had been around since the Beginning, and their Father had made the flipping _world._ But even if that hadn’t been true, it so wasn’t the point – the point was the fact that whoever came first, whatever, the fact remained that _Lucifer was going to fuck everything up and none of them were powerful enough to stop him._ But no, Kali had gotten onto her pet peeve about how Westerners were all entitled, blah blah blah, and she wasn’t _listening._  
   
“You pillage and you butcher in your God’s name,” Kali continued, well into the rant. Some of the other gods were nodding along in agreement, but most were just watching Kali warily. “But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. An we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry.”  
   
Kali’s grip tightened on the fake sword, and Gabriel watched in resignation.  
   
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” said a mild voice.  
   
Everyone looked up to see a blonde-haired man framed in the doorway. Gabriel gave a mad giggle.  
   
“Hey, Junior!” he called, savouring the rush of giddy disbelief that had rushed through him at the familiar voice. Maybe they weren’t so screwed, after all. Not yet, anyway. “Nice timing!”  
   
Adam smiled at him. He’d filled out a little more, settled comfortably into his late twenties and started wearing a suit at some point, but he was more himself than ever.  
   
“Hullo, Gabriel.”  
   
“Who are you?” Kali demanded.  
   
“Can’t you _tell?_ ” Gabriel retorted.  
   
His grin felt sharp and half-hysterical on his face, but he didn’t care.  
   
He could see the gods’ faces change, as one by one they looked at Adam, and saw the six wings, and the shining crown and sword he didn’t have, but nonetheless carried with him everywhere.  
   
Kali’s face bloomed with shock, then wonder.  
   
“ _You._ ”  
   
Adam grinned at her. It was a polite sort of grin, but a real grin was lurking somewhere beneath the surface.  
   
“Pretty sure we were supposed to dance at some point, the first time round,” he told her. “Before I decided not to. I’m afraid the angels have been messing it all up.”  
   
Adam looked around.  
   
“You should all be remembering who I am, about now,” he told the assembled deities pleasantly.  
   
“Who the hell are you?” Idiot Winchester blurted.  
   
Gabriel rolled his eyes, because _that_ , at least, was predictable.  
   
Adam looked at him.  
   
“I’m the Prince of the World,” he said solemnly. Gabriel could see the reluctant acceptance as he said it, but he wasn’t sure anyone else could. “Some people call me the Dragon, and I suppose I could be if I wanted to, but I don’t see the point. I’m perfectly comfortable being this shape, thanks. Being the Dragon would feel unnatural.”  
   
Gabriel couldn’t help the crack of laughter that rolled out of him, as sharp and bitter and relieved as his earlier smile. Being disconcertingly-disarming was one of Adam’s greatest weapons.  
   
Adam looked at him, and Gabriel felt Kali’s blood-bindings dissolve.  
   
“Thanks, nephew,” he said as cheerfully as he was able, and promptly flew out from under Kali to reappear standing several feet from Adam. It made him look kind of like Adam’s minion, but whatever. He didn’t care.  
   
Smart Winchester had gone wide-eyed and was gibbering under his breath at his brother. Apparently the bookworm had recognised Adam’s title.  
   
Kali was leaning forwards, a light in her eyes as she stared at Adam. She seemed to have paid Gabriel’s strategic relocation barely any attention. It kind of hurt.  
   
“You won’t let Lucifer do this,” she said eagerly.  
   
“No,” Adam agreed.  
   
“Then kill him,” Kali began, a happy red flush of battle-lust beginning to overtake her features, “and become ruler of Hell yourself.”  
   
“And what would I do with Hell?” Adam countered. “Earth’s my home ground. No. I’m not planning to kill him. He’s going to have to take this world sooner or later.”  
   
For a moment Adam looked ancient and pensive. Then he shook his head.  
   
“No, I’m putting him back in the cage, and I’ll let him out eventually, once everyone’s done with everything. Let him claim it when there’s nothing left to take. Not much use for a dead planet. He’ll be welcome to it. Maybe he can make something out of it, although I doubt it.”  
   
Kali stared at him.  
   
She had an almost curious expression. Adam’s plan clearly wasn’t what she’d expected, but she seemed to approve of it.  
   
“You’re surprisingly wise,” Baldur remarked, surveying him.  
   
Adam shrugged, and went for a grin.  
   
“Someone has to be.”  
   
The mild joke actually got a few smiles.  
   
They liked him, Gabriel thought ruefully. He was part angel and could squish them all like bugs if he wanted and they were ready to kill each other ten minutes ago, but they _liked_ him, because it wasn’t actually possible not to like Adam Young. He could probably conquer the world just by being polite and smiling roguishly.  
   
In ten minutes, the gods he was talking to had gone from squabbling and bloodthirsty, to interested and willing to listen.  
   
“So.” Adam looked around at everyone. Gabriel could see the Winchesters trying to talk, but no sound was coming out. He resisted the urge to snicker. “I’m going to stop Lucifer, because I’m sick of the angels keep trying to take the world from us. But,” he added severely, “you’re letting the Winchesters go, and you’re none of you doing anything to my uncle Gabriel. I like him.”  
   
“Thanks, kiddo.” Gabriel raised his eyebrows.  
   
Zao Shen stood aggressively. Adam’s posture became even more laid-back than before, without any losing any of its confidence.  
   
“How do we know that you will not take the world for yourself?” he asked angrily.  
   
Adam raised his eyebrows, spreading his hands.  
   
“I could have had the world nineteen years ago,” he pointed out. “Seems to me it’s more interesting the way it is.”  
   
“Agreed,” Kali said abruptly.  
   
“What! You can’t just –”  
   
Kali turned fiery eyes on him. The speaker abruptly went quiet.  
   
Gabriel smirked.  
   
“Good.” Adam tilted his head. “And I reckon you should all leave, because Hermes has called Lucifer.”  
   
The room instantly exploded into shouts and chaos, but Adam just stared inexorably at them, his mild gaze never wavering.  
   
The room started to quieten as the gods saw that he was serious, and began to vacate the room in a hurry. Dean and Sam looked torn between hopeful disbelief and suspicion as the gods hastily left. Gabriel stayed where he was, near Adam.  
   
“By the way, Kali,” Adam said, just before she could reach the door. “Gabriel loves you a lot. He’s justice and judgement, you know. You’ve got a lot in common. And he’s not exactly like the other angels. You might want to think about it.”  
   
Oh, that little _pipsqueak._  
   
Kali gave a crimson smile, sultry and amused, and left.  
   
Gabriel groaned.  
   
“Couldn’t you have played matchmaker with some other angel?” Memory flitted back to him of another world. “How about Aziraphale and his demon? They’ve been circling around each other for centuries.”  
   
Adam grinned briefly at him, but his eyes had already moved to the door.  
   
Gabriel could feel it too: tarnished, tainted Grace, still burning with the light of suns.  
   
“Time to go,” said Adam.  
   
Reality bent.  
   
   
   
The four of them reappeared next to Castiel, who appeared understandably surprised to be suddenly no longer alone.  
   
 Gabriel felt a spark of pride as Castiel’s eyes widened the instant that he laid eyes on Adam, immediately seeing the metaphysical crown and sword that Adam didn’t have but that were there in spirit all the same.  Little bro actually bothered to _look_.  
   
“ _Dude, what the fuck!_ ” Dean shouted to the sky, finally able to talk again.  
   
“Um.” Sam was a little wild-eyed.  
   
Gabriel was amused to see that not only were the freakishly tall Winchester and Adam pretty much the same height (Adam was a little taller) but that they looked a little alike.  
   
Although Adam was kind of stunning in comparison to Sam, of course. Sam was only human, while Adam was kind of  like a wet dream come true.  
   
“So, that went surprisingly well,” Gabriel observed, pulling out a lollipop, and ignoring the consternation and confusion of the others. Adam’s clear eyes were meeting his, calm and smiling. “What next, nephew?”  
   
   
   
 


End file.
